epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Chowder vs Remy. Japheth's Fiction Rap Battles Season 2 Ep.8
Woah, it’s been a long time since I post a battle for this series. Yeah... Anyways I miss doing these kind of battles, like Elsa vs Flandre Scarlet, Rick Grimes vs Pacman, or even maybe Plants vs Angry Birds, where the connection sounds probably random and stupid. And oh, I also miss a regular 1v1 for a long time This is the 8th installment of Japheth’s Fictional Rap Battle Season 2. It features Mung Dual’s apprentice, Chowder, against Pixar’s Ratatouille Protagonist Remy to see which of these animal cooks serve the better disses. Chowder Verse: I’ll take the mic and dope lyrics, and rhyme everything that seems like fun And drop these bars like a dead mouse, with just one step and you’ll be done Yes I’ve meet species like you, hidden Mickey inside of a hat Getting some recognition you deserve, you won‘t be getting any of that Remy will get verbal-abuse by my flows that even PETA won’t save you from my roast I may be a character from a kid’s show, but I won’t back down to leave Rat Sandwich toast Your dad deem your creative taste gross, he only cared for your sniffing nose The only guy who likes your flavors, is you fantasizing an imaginary ghost More picky than a Tapeworm in my stomach, don’t believe food could be prepared by a rat If I want learn how to control the kitchen, I’d rather play Cooking Mama Build a 4th wall to keep this immig-rat out, and make him pay for all the recipes he took The Apprentice is the one who’ll fire Remy, cause a crook will never be a cook Remy Verse: Why don’t you cook Real food instead choking recipes that are mindless? All I hear is “Radda Radda” in your verse, no wonder why your servings are Childish I was loved by the critic, appreciated by my delicious work of art You know you‘re living in a sour life, if the only friend you got is a fart You’re risking your life if you didn’t exercise all that food filled in your gut At least that poultry ghost that possess you, didn’t try to chicken out Got no powers nor a redeeming factor, you’re an elephant to the room of gluttonous dudes Those starving kids in Marzipan city coulda eaten those wasted Food Glorious Food You’re a mockery to talents everywhere, can’t even follow Mung Dual’s teachings Flopped at sports, writing, singing, bet you can’t learn cooking by just watching TV Even that Purple Nurple trash, almost made your master sick Just go back making Spongebob scripts, and apologize to Nick Chowder Verse: You think you could silence the truth? I’ll expose why you’re a hazard to health Infesting customers’ plates with fleas, forcing France face a second Black Death This single Stuart Little, caused hundreds of chefs to lose their jobs So viewers do you want to side with a rodent who leave his group and owner backstabbed Remy Verse: Sure your show got some praise and stars, and I won’t even deny that But you can’t revive Cartoon Network, now this expired show is thrown out next to Flapjack You won’t live up to your master, if you keep running away from ladies, true fact And this ain’t the first time that this bear rabbit cat freak tried to suck up to a rat WHO WON? WHO WON? Chowder Remy TRIVIA: *This is the first battle since Bowser vs Ice King to be a regular 1v1 battle, no third party, no cameo backing up their verse, or transformation *This is the third battle without a titlecard, the otherse were "Benson vs Squidward " and "Angry Birds vs Plants" **This is the first battle to be not a premier Category:Blog posts